One Step
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: It was the first step in her marriage to the king that terrified her, but it was the one step she would be happy to do again and again. Royalty!AU, Rated M for adult situations.


Note: Royalty!AU, Warning for adult situations.

* * *

Daphne Zabini née Greengrass sat on the edge of her large bed, wringing her hands and biting her lower lip.

The wedding ceremony was over. Daphne was now the Queen of Hogsmeade and the wife of Blaise Zabini. But she was terrified. Being a pure wife was the ideal type of woman to be once a woman is married, but having no regard in the acts of intimacy frightened Daphne to the core.

What if she messed up on the consummation of their marriage? What if she didn't meet her king's expectations? What if she couldn't produce an heir?

Those and many other questions swarmed Daphne's mind. She didn't want to be the queen who had to turn her back while her husband filled their chambers with trollops; that's exactly what happened to her sister. Daphne couldn't be next in line for that. This step was very important for her and Blaise.

She had been so wrapped up in her mind that she didn't notice the door had opened and someone was approaching her. It wasn't until a hand caressed her cheek that she realized that she had been crying.

Blaise's hand trailed down Daphne's cheek, wiping the tears that she had spilled on her silk gown.

"I'll be gentle," Blaise said. "I swear to you, Daphne."

She knew she had no other choice but to nod. Her worries were stronger than before as she stared up at him. His skin was like a rich piece of dark chocolate, glimmering in the orange candlelight from the chandelier hanging above. His muscles were defined, as if carved by their creator himself; that's what Daphne would like to believe.

His eye color was the shade of a starless night, but they held a warmth inside them, inviting her in as they swept over her own form. His lips parted slightly, as if his breath was quickening at whatever thoughts he was having.

Observing his own beauty made her world spin. Daphne moved to the middle of the bed, laying on her back. The anticipation was battling the worry in her mind now, and Daphne didn't know what was going to win. All she did know was that her king was crawling over to her slowly, teasing his prey.

Knots moved about in her stomach when he finally approached her; she could finally see that he was only wearing a slip that hung dangerously low on his hips. She licked her lips, finding them dry as he now straddled her legs with his own. The feeling of being restrained only fueled her growing desire for him.

"Exquisite."

The way his voice drawled out the word in a deep whisper gave Daphne goosebumps. He placed his hands on her shoulders, slipping the straps to her blue gown down her arms. The move was simple yet so sensual that Daphne had to question herself if such a feeling was possible.

It was very much possible, and the evidence was in the heat forming between her legs. She couldn't move them because they were locked in by Blaise, but it was probably for the best. She didn't want to stop what he was doing.

With the straps no longer on her arms, he took the middle of the slip in his mouth, pulling it down to her waste. Her upper body was now exposed, and the cool air hit against her. A small moan escaped her lips, and Daphne heard a faint laugh below her belly button.

Blaise slipped the rest of her gown down her hips, leaving her in the undergarments the handmaidens had dressed her in for the wedding. His hand rested on her thigh, running along the inside of it gently. The actions that he were committing against her should be unlawful; they were bringing out a side of her that she didn't realize existed.

Soon enough, her undergarments were coming undone and pulled away from her person. As soon as the air hit her warm spot, Daphne shifted her legs, having the room to do so after Blaise moved off them. The friction helped her slightly but only just. She knew what her body was aching for, and from what she could see bulging from the small slip that Blaise wore, his body was craving to give it to her.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, and Daphne happily accepted it. His tongue licked at her lower lip, requesting an invitation that she eagerly gave. He explored her mouth in their passionate kiss, giving her the distraction her legs needed to bend forward to kick his slip off.

Now they both were nude, bodies heating against each other. Her legs had a mind of their own as they wrapped around his waist. He bucked against her in the kiss, earning a groan after his hardness hit against her throbbing folds.

"I…" Daphne broke the kiss for air and to let him know she was ready.

"Tell me what you want, Daphne," Blaise told her, staring her intently in the eyes.

Daphne picked up more than the inviting warmth from before. She could see the desire burning through his dark orbs. He was giving her the power to tell him what she wanted instead of taking it for himself; it made her yearn him even more.

"I want you, Blaise," she moaned out when he brushed against her again. "I want you to take me."

Blaise gave her a nod, running his hand down between her thighs. She hissed when a finger ran along her folds that were incredibly wet from his little performance already. He rubbed against her lower lips a few times before spreading her thighs more around his waist.

She could feel the head of his well endowed member at her entrance, and she bit her lip when he pushed himself in slowly. The pain hit Daphne like a sharp blade pricking her finger. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to wiggle herself into a more pleasurable position.

The action made Blaise grab her wrist suddenly. Her eyes darted up to meet his, and she was met with a twinkling in his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, moving his hips gently.

A moan escaped Daphne before Blaise detached their lips. "The worst is over," he told her, his voice sending chills down her spine.

But was it? Was the worst over? Daphne wasn't sure in that moment, but as soon as he started to move, she agreed with him. The worst had passed, and nothing but pleasure followed.

The movement of his hips were slow and steady at first so she could get used to him inside her. Her hips moved impulsively with his, matching the rhythmatic slow pace that he had created.

While one hand kept his balance on the bed, his other hand crept up her side. It tickled, making her giggle lightly, but as soon as they reached the destination of her breast, Daphne gasped.

Blaise kept his gaze steady with hers, offering her a gentle smile. His thumb flicked across her hardening nipple a few times, and she gasped again.

"Trust me."

Any worry that Daphne had held onto before he had crossed her threshold was gone. She didn't have to hear the words. It was in the careful way he treated her that proved that this would not be the same as her sister. This was a trustworthy man; and she'd give him everything.

She threw her head back as soon as his mouth had latched onto the breast he wasn't teasing with his hand. Their hips were still moving in sync with one another as he massaged, tugged and sucked on her breast.

"B-Blaise," Daphne moaned, curling her toes at the whole ordeal.

He seemed to only communicate through his ministrations. There were no words, only sounds of moans coming from her mouth every chance they could, slurps coming from his actions against her breasts, and slaps coming from their hips connecting to their steady beat.

"I'm...I'm falling," Daphne panted, the words spewing from her mouth through the rhythm of his thrusts quickening. "I feel as though...a-ah–!"

Blaise's breath was hot, tickling the side of her ear while his hands held her shoulders firmly. "I'll catch you," he promised, trailing kisses along her neck.

Daphne wondered in that moment if this was what being under a drug was like. Her surroundings were blending together as she drowned in the trance of euphoria. She could feel every breath, every touch, every move that he made on and inside her body. Her body was starting to respond and react in ways she couldn't possibly describe as the build up to what could only be her unraveling drew closer. It was so thrilling.

Except she wasn't falling anymore. She was rising. The heat was burning inside her. Her mouth formed the words of 'deeper', 'harder', 'faster', and 'don't stop.' He would return the words 'beautiful', 'glorious', 'I'm yours', and 'whatever you wish.' She prayed that he didn't stop. They couldn't stop. It felt so good; she could feel herself rising higher and higher.

Then the peak was reached. She cried out his name, and her nails dug into his back. His head was buried in her neck from the kisses he gave, their legs were wrapped firmly around each other, and neither of them wanted the high to leave.

It was the first step into their united ruling, and it was the one step that Daphne would never tire of. She definitely wanted to go through the step one more time tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #9 Religious Education Task 11** \- write smut

 **Disney Challenge: I Just Can't Wait to Be King** \- Royalty!AU

 **Showtime: A Heart Full of Love (Reprise):** "The worst is over."

 **Count Your Buttons:** (song) "Tell Them She's Not Scared" by Envy on the Coast, (dialogue) "I'll catch you.", (word) glorious

 **Lyric Alley:** I threw my arms around her legs

 **Angel's Arcade: Daisy** \- (color) Orange, (Character) Daphne Greengrass, (AU) Royalty

 **Scavenger Hunt** : word set - Daphne Greengrass, Historical AU, Chandelier

 **Fortnight Event: Love in Motion - Trio:** Daphne/Blaise

 **Word Count** : 1,604


End file.
